Maladie, de père en fils
by Portgas.D.S
Summary: Quand le père et le fils tombent amoureux d'une même personne...
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le temps. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier

Couples : Pas encore formés

Synopsis : Quand le père et le fils tombent amoureux de la même personne

Auteur : Portgas.D.S

Fandom : Harry Potter

Credits: L'histoire est à moi, les personages… pas encore XD hum hum

**POV Harry**

J'ai refusé de lui serrer la main le premier jour que je l'ai vu.

Il m'a paru incroyablement beau. Et contrairement à ce que je me plais à dire, j'ai refusé sa poignée de main non pas à cause de son arrogance mais de crainte de souiller sa beauté si parfaite.

J'avais dix ans.

J'étais encore un gamin. Un gamin qui connut ses premiers émois en croisant des yeux couleur d'orage.

Un gamin dont le poids du monde pesait sur les épaules.

Un gamin qui n'a pas eu peur de faire face à la mort et au plus grand des mages noirs.

Un gamin qui a eu peur de serrer la main à son semblable et qui le regrette maintenant.

**POV Albus Severus**

Je coule sous le poids d'un nom que je n'ai pas choisi.

Potter, nom d'un héros, nom du sauveur du monde.

Potter, nom de mon père.

Je coule sous le poids d'un prénom que je n'ai pas choisi.

Albus Severus, noms de deux sorciers de renommée, tous deux morts pour sauver le monde.

Je suis dans la même école de sorcellerie que mon père a fréquentée. Les mêmes murs, les mêmes classes, les mêmes tableaux.

Je suis les même cours.

Pourtant d'une destinée est différente, de deux personnalités différentes.

Au contraire de mon père, je n'ai pas refusé l'affectation du choixpeau, je suis élève à Serpentard.

Au contraire de mon père, j'adore les cours de potions, ils me fascinent.

Au contraire de mon père, je n'ai pas refusé l'amitié d'un Malfoy, le fils de l'ennemi de mon père. Et je ne déteste pas Malfoy père, car au contraire de mon père, j'ai appris à l'apprécier.

**POV Harry**

J'ai étudié à Poudlard et j'y enseigne maintenant.

J'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir choisi une telle carrière. Draco Malfoy a eu la même idée.

Il m'a pourri mon enfance, mon adolescence. Et il est entrain de me pourrir la vie maintenant.

Jusqu'à quand va-t-il continuer comme ça ? Je ne sais pas.

Je ne le déteste pas, loin de là. C'est le fait de l'aimer que je déteste.

Mon fils Albus croit qu'on est ennemis. Draco le croit aussi. Mais moi je ne me considère pas comme tel.

Je me défends quand il attaque, juste pour ne pas perdre la face.

Je me défends, juste pour avoir contact avec lui, pour pouvoir le regarder en face et lui parler.

**POV Albus Severus**

Le jour où j'ai potions, je me lève de bonne heure. Préparant mes affaires et me préparant consciencieusement juste pour qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi.

Qu'il me regarde.

Non pas comme le fils de mon père, non pas comme l'ami de son fils, mais comme étant Albus Severus.

**POV Harry**

Je me réveille aujourd'hui de bon matin, j'ai cours à 8h avec les serdaigles et poufsouffles.

J'aime bien donner cours à ces deux classes, car autant les uns sont studieux, les autres sont disciplinés.

Je me dirige vers la grande salle et prend mon petit déjeuner, évitant de croiser les yeux de ma Némésis. Je finis et me dirige vers ma classe. Manque de chance, je croise Malfoy en chemin et il me regarde, narquois, puis me sourit, comme toujours.

Je me sens heureux et blessé.

Heureux car il m'a regardé, car il est toujours intéressé par ma personne. Car il me considère comme son égal.

Blessé. Par sa haine toujours persistante.

**POV Albus Severus**

Je me réveille aujourd'hui de si bon matin, j'ai cours à 8h avec les griffondors.

On a potion en première séance.

Je me dirige vers la salle, je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner.

Car comme toujours, j'appréhende ce cours aussi fort que je l'attends. Et comme toujours j'en ai perdu mon envie de manger.

J'arrive en classe et je le vois, aristocratique et majestueux. Je le salue et il me rend ma salutation poliment.

Je me mets en binôme avec son fils, Scorpius. Nous travaillons tous les deux sur le devoir du jour. Une potion de guérison. Facile à préparer mais nécessite quand même de la vigilance. Nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce que Zack Zabini ne vienne nous importuner.

Il me distrait et je me trompe de dosage. La potion commence à changer carrément de couleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge sang au lieu de bleue turquoise. Elle est foutue.

Mr Malfoy n'est pas content de moi, vu que je n'ai jamais raté de devoir et je me prends alors deux heures de colle à 19h.

Enfin. Grâce à ce crétin de Zabini j'ai pu l'avoir ma colle. Deux heures rien qu'avec lui. Depuis le temps que j'attends une telle chance. Depuis le temps que j'attends d'être seul avec lui d'avoir toute son attention, et ne pas la partager avec une classe entière.


	2. Chapter 2

Une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le temps. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier J

Couples : Pas encore formés

Synopsis : Quand le père et le fils tombent amoureux de la même personne

Auteur : Portgas.D.S

Fandom : Harry Potter

Credits: L'histoire est à moi, les personages… pas encore XD hum hum

Voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

**POV Albus Severus**

Je toque à la porte et mon cœur bat fort. J'entends la voix trainante de Mr Malfoy me demander d'entrer. Je m'exécute sans tarder.

Les cachots sont toujours aussi froids, réchauffés seulement par la présence de mon professeur.

Il me toise de son regard de glace et me sourit.

-C'est ta première fois en colle, donc je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps. Ramasse juste les livres là-bas et quand tu en auras fini, tu pourras disposer.

Je ne réponds pas. Trop concentré à masquer mon désappointement.

Déjà que deux heures enfermé avec lui me paraissaient si peu. Alors de là à le voir vouloir les raccourcir…

Je commence ma tâche, essayant de paraître appliqué. Pourtant, c'est loin de mon esprit le fait de bien faire mon travail, car tout ce que je veux, c'est rester plus longtemps avec l'élu de mon cœur.

Il se rend de compte de mon petit stratagème et m'interpelle.

-Mr Potter, ce n'est pas une besogne bien épineuse celle que je vous ai assignée. 5 minutes auraient largement fait l'affaire.

Je rougie et continue. Cette fois ci plus rapidement. Je termine et je demande l'autorisation de partir.

A peine j'ouvre la porte que mon père apparaît devant moi.

-Potter

-Malfoy

Toujours aussi « amis » à ce que je vois.

Mon père ne saisit pas la chance qu'il a.

Il est si ignorant.

Oui. Tellement ignorant qu'il ne voit même pas la veine qu'il a de pouvoir lui parler comme il veut, et continue cette mascarade de toujours vouloir le contredire. Toujours à vouloir s'engueuler avec lui.

Si j'étais lui, je lui aurais serrée cette main qu'il m'aurait tendue ce jour là.

**POV Scorpius**

Je suis étudiant dans une école de sorcellerie.

La plus prestigieuse et la plus connue du monde sorcier : Poudlard.

A peine rentré, je me suis lié d'amitié avec lui. Albus Severus Potter.

Le fils de la Némésis de mon père. Le fils du survivant.

Il était gentil, prévenant, mais ne manquait pas de ruse et de fourberie, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte.

Albus. Je suis avec lui dans le même dortoir, j'assiste aux mêmes cours que lui. Je joue au quiddich avec lui. Je lui parle et fais les cents coups avec lui. Je m'amuse comme un fou à ennuyer les Griffys avec lui. Mon premier vrai ami, mon premier compagnon, mon premier amour.

Pourtant lui, il ne se doute de rien, et n'a d'yeux que pour mon paternel.

Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin, et là, sous mes draps, je pense à lui.

Je ne peux certes lui déclarer ma flamme maintenant. De peur de réaction, de peur de le perdre.

Mais je ne peux absolument pas le laisser entiché de mon père.

De peur qu'il me laisse, de peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi, et aussi, car je connais le secret de mon géniteur.

Je me prépare et va à la grande salle. Je ne l'attends pas, il vient toujours en retard.

Je m'assoie à ma place habituelle et commence mon petit déjeuner.

Je termine et il ne vient pas, alors je vais en classe, je le trouve là-bas, assis, yeux braquée sur le professeur de potion, Draco Malfoy.

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine et je réprime un sanglot.

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, un Malfoy est froid, même qu'il ressent la plus noble des sensations.

Je me dirige vers lui et je m'assoie à ses côtés. Mon père nous donne les consignes et on commence notre potion. Tout allait très bien, et il daignait enfin à s'intéresser à ma personne que l'idiot de Zabini le bouscule et que notre potion est foutue.

Mon père, ayant vu la scène, enlève 30 points à Serpentard, en ajoute 30 pour Griffondor qui sont, pour la première fois de leur vie, plus appliqués que nous, puis colle Albus.

Deux heures avec lui aux cachots.

Je sens Albus frémir d'impatience à mes côtés mais je ne dis rien.

Sitôt sortis de la classe, je me sépare de lui et va au parc. Devant le lac, je m'assoie. J'aime cette place, tranquille, et parfaite pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Que faire ?

Les laisser tous les deux, seuls ?

Non. Certainement pas.

Je me décide alors à faire une chose. Je vais tenter le diable, et faire exploser la bulle qui est, et depuis des années, bien enfouie.

Je ferai en sorte que mon père avoue à Potter père son amour, et il ne restera plus qu'à m'occuper de Potter fils.

Je me rends compte alors qu'une heure est passée depuis le début de la colle de mon brun préféré et je cours vers le château. Je presse le pas et je me trouve devant le bureau du professeur Potter.

Je toque et celui-ci m'ouvre. Il est fascinant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mon ami lui ressemble beaucoup. Moins mature, mais avec un éclat saisissant d'innocence dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

Je lui demande de m'excuser pour le dérangement et je demande à lui parler dans son bureau.

Je commence alors le récit que j'ai préparé. Expliquant que, par la faute de Zack Zabini, Albus s'est trouvé en colle pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas faite.

Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, les yeux de mon vis-à-vis s'allument d'une colère sourde.

Il me remercie brièvement et se dirige vers les cachots.

Je sors et pars de l'autre côté. Attendant de voir les débouchés de la première tentative de mon plan.

**POV Harry**

Je corrigeai les feuilles de quelques élèves tranquillement, quand Scorpius, l'ami de mon fils, et accessoirement le fils de Malfoy s'est pointé.

Il a demandé à me parler et m'a informé qu'Albus était en colle avec son père.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je me suis précipité vers les cachots, voulant savoir le pourquoi du comment des choses.

Pourquoi s'attaque-t-il à mon fils ? Est-ce précisément parce que c'est mon fils, ou bien a-t-il d'autres motifs ?

Je ne toque pas à la porte et j'ouvre directement, trouvant mon fils au seuil de la porte, les joues rouges et embarrassé.

Je crois que Draco lui a dit quelque chose ? Peut être l'a-t-il insulté ? Non je ne pense pas, il n'est plus un gamin pour faire de telles choses.

Je regarde mon fils, celui-ci baisse les yeux et se dépêche de s'en aller.

Je le comprends, qui voudrait rester enfermé ici, dans ce lieu si lugubre, après les cours ?

J'entre et ferme la porte.

Malfoy lève ses yeux vers moi, et mon cœur manque un battement.

Si pur, si insoucieusement brillant, son regard fixé sur moi, me sonde et je me sens comme un livre ouvert devant lui.

Il sourit.

Pas un de ses sourires moqueur qu'il me lance à chaque fois. Non.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me sourit, mais je n'oublie pas, et heureusement, le motif de ma venue.

Je lui demande pourquoi il a collé mon fils.

Il me dit que celui-ci a raté une potion, et vu que c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, il a voulu le coller pour ne pas qu'il recommence. Et étant l'un de ses meilleurs élèves, il n'a pas été sévère avec lui.

Je me sens ridicule. Je m'excuse et fait mine de partir.

Il me retient et me tire vers lui, je me tourne pour me trouver face à face avec lui.

Il sourit une autre fois, tristement cette fois ci, et me lâche. Se tournant, il me souhaite bonne soirée et va s'installer sur son bureau. Plongeant directement dans son bouquin. Comme s'il a regretté le fait de m'avoir sourit.

Ça me fait de la peine, et je me force à quitter l'endroit.

Car sinon, je serais capable d'aller l'embrasser. Car il est le seul à me faire faire des folies.

Voilà, c'était tout pour ce deuxième chapitre^^

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et à bientôt )


	3. Chapter 3

Une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le temps. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier J

Couples : Pas encore formés

Synopsis : Quand le père et le fils tombent amoureux de la même personne

Auteur : Portgas.D.S

Fandom : Harry Potter

Credits: L'histoire est à moi, les personages… pas encore XD hum hum

Voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

NB : Désolée pour le retard, je sais que c'est beaucoup mais je ne pouvais faire autrement avec mes examens et mes projets.

**POV Draco**

J'avais cru qu'il était venu pour moi, mais je me faisais des idées, comme maintes autres fois.

Il n'est venu que pour son fils, fils qui, pour mon plus grand malheur se trouve bon en potions, ami de Scorpius et si gentil que je n'ai pu que l'en apprécier.

Il me regarde de temps en temps avec des yeux pleins d'admirations.

Je pense qu'il est comme je l'étais moi avec Severus. Je l'admirais tant pour ce qu'il faisait que je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de lui en classe.

Ça bien sûr, quand je n'étais pas entrain de regarder un certain Potter.

Il est venu, enragé, je n'ai pu que lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ne peux plus faire semblant de le haïr, je ne peux plus faire semblant de pouvoir lui faire du mal. Je ne peux plus me retenir plus, je ne peux plus supporter sa haine envers moi.

Alors je lui ai souri. Il a paru choqué. Choqué qu'un Malfoy connaisse le sens du mot sourire, choqué qu'un Malfoy puisse avoir des sentiments. Il ne m'a pas souri en retour, et j'ai compris le message.

Longtemps j'ai souhaité le revoir, même après m'être marié, même après qu'il le soit également.

Même après mon divorce et le sien.

Là, on est tous les deux professeurs, on a la même vie monotone, sans aucune compagnie à nos côtés.

Nos amis ont leurs vies, la nôtre n'est plus si riche qu'elle l'était.

Je me consolais en croyant que ça allait être différent avec lui à l'école.

Mais je m'étais trompé, encore une fois.

**POV Harry**

Je sors en tombe, troublé par ce sourire si innocent auquel je n'ai pu répondre.

Mais diable comment pouvais je le faire ?

Si je l'avais fait, je suis sûr de ne pouvoir sortir qu'une grimace figée.

Je tremble d'émotions. Devrais-je retourner ?

Je pense que oui. Je vais le faire.

Je retourne alors, courant dans les dédales de Poudlard. Les élèves que je rencontre paraissent étonnés de voir un professeur courir alors qu'on le leur interdit.

Mais je me fou de ce qu'ils pensent, ce que pense lui seul m'importe.

J'arrive devant la porte et je la trouve fermée. Comme je l'ai laissée.

Je toque à la porte, personne ne répond.

J'essaie de l'ouvrir mais ça ne s'ouvre pas.

Je lâche le poignet et m'apprête à partir. Mes yeux me brûlant, mes larmes menaçant de couler.

Peut-être bien que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Je recommence à marcher et j'entends mon fils Albus m'appeler.

**POV Albus Severus**

Je vais en courant vers ma chambre, je ferme la porte derrière moi et je pleure.

Pourquoi se haïssent-ils ? Pourquoi ne me voit-il pas comme un homme ? Pourquoi est-il hétéro ? Pourquoi me suis-je entiché de lui ?

Je ne peux rester en place et je commence à faire les cents pas près de mon lit.

Pensant et repensant à ma situation.

J'envie Scorpius d'être si insouciant, je l'envie de n'avoir personne dans le cœur. Je l'envie d'avoir Draco Malfoy comme père pour pouvoir lui parler quand il le veut.

Je décide de revenir vers les cachots, voir si Mr Malfoy est encore là-bas et pouvoir demander pardon pour les actes de papa.

Je marche dans les couloirs et je vois mon père courir, je le suis en courant mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait remarqué.

Il s'arrête juste devant le bureau de son ennemi juré et frappe à la porte.

Personne ne lui répond et il essai d'ouvrir, la porte est fermée à la clé.

Il parait bouleversé. Ses yeux brillent, et tout son corps tremble.

Je ne comprends pas.

**POV Draco**

Sitôt Potter partit, je sors également des cachots, je me dirige vers mes appartements, ma tête tournant et mes sens chamboulés.

Lui seul peut me faire sortir de mes gonds, lui seul peut me rendre fou et furieux, lui seul peut et a toujours pu chauffer le froid Draco Malfoy.

J'entre et je me dirige vers mon lit. Mais dormir à cette heure ne me tente pas.

Je prends mes clés et je sors. Me dirigeant vers un des multiples bars sorciers.

J'entre dans l'un d'eux au hasard et je demande au barman un whisky pur-feu sec.

Je bois le premier verre servi et j'en redemande un autre.

Pas loin de moi un joli jeune homme me sourit. Les jeunes ne sont pas ma tasse de thé mais je ne serai pas contre un petit défouloir pour oublier mes peines.

Je lui rends son sourire et il s'approche.

Il se présente, Daniel de son nom. Je lui propose un verre et il s'empresse d'accepter. Il n'arrête pas de me draguer de la soirée et je lui propose de l'accompagner dans un motel.

Sur la route nous discutons, il a le sens de la conversation et ça me plait bien, je déteste les idiots. Il passe sa main dans la mienne et commence à tourner son pouce dans le dos de ma main, je trouve le geste un peu intime mais je ne dis rien. Décidant de me laisser aller pour une fois dans ma vie.

**POV Scorpius**

Je sens que j'ai fait une gaffe en allant raconter ce qui s'est passé à Mr Potter, mais je ne le regrette pas pour autant.

Pourtant, je crains qu'Albus le découvre, et là je ne pense pas que je pourrais résister à sa colère.

Je décide d'aller m'aérer. Je sors alors en cachette pour me dégourdir les jambes.

J'arrive dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée, des motels discrets s'y trouvaient. Je regarde les alentours pour mieux découvrir l'endroit et j'aperçois mon père.

Il n'est pas seul, mais accompagné d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que moi. De l'autre côté de la rue je vois Albus. Lui aussi a eu la même idée et lui aussi a vu la même scène. Il semble choqué et je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise.

Bien qu'il soit à Serpentard, de temps en temps des qualités de Griffondor apparaissent chez lui, et je crains bien qu'aujourd'hui soit l'une des fois où ça se manifeste.

Il se dirige vers le couple qui se tenait par la main. Il appelle mon père. Celui-ci se retourne et son visage pâlit plus que d'habitude.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent, mais mon père, fronçant les sourcils de plus en plus ne parait pas vraiment content de l'avancement de la conversation. Je le vois s'excuser auprès de son compagnon et partir avec Albus.

Le fait de les suivre me tente bien mais j'ai peur d'être surpris.

Ma curiosité l'emporte sur mon hésitation et je m'élance après eux.

**POV Albus**

Je regrette de les avoir suivis, je regrette d'être sorti. C'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ.

Pourtant, les voir comme ça, main dans la main m'horripile. Comment devrais me comporter ?

Je le sais hétéro, mais que pourrait il bien faire ici, dans une rue où il n'y a que des motels « intimes » ?

Il veut lui donner un cours peut être ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir. Seule sa vue avec « quelqu'un » que je ne connais pas, et qui en plus, a sa main dans la sienne me suffit !

Faire semblant de ne pas les avoir vu et les laisser aller? Ainsi je resterai toute la nuit à penser à eux.

Aller tout lui révéler maintenant ? Ainsi je serai rejeté une bonne fois pour toute et je perdrai tout espoir.

Je décide de suivre mon instinct et je vais vers eux.

Je l'appelle et il se tourne vers moi. Il parait surpris de ma vue et me demande ce que je veux et ce que je fais là.

Je dis être sorti pour prendre l'air. Chose véridique. Ses yeux rétrécissent, pas content de me voir là après le couvre feu. Cependant je ne réponds pas à sa première question.

Il parait plus intéressé par le motif de ma sortie nocturne que par pourquoi je l'ai appelé. Ceci me va bien puisque je ne saurais répondre à ça.

Il me dit alors qu'il va m'accompagner. Mon cœur tremble de joie vu que j'ai réussi à stopper l'inévitable.

Durant le chemin de retour il ne cesse de me sermonner, mais je n'ai que faire de ça.

J'ai réussi à le ramener avec moi et ça me suffit amplement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Couples :** Pas encore formés

**Synopsis :** Quand le père et le fils tombent amoureux de la même personne...

**Auteur :** Portgas.D.S

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Crédits :** Tout est la merveilleuse J.K Rowling:)

Après une longue attente, voici le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**POV Draco **

J'allais commettre l'irréparable.

Une chose dont mon cher père en serait scandalisé s'il venait à me voir.

Une chose dont mon fils serait honteux s'il l'avait découvert.

Heureusement que Potter fils était là, ou malheureusement, je ne sais plus.

En effet, je suis heureux qu'il soit venu et que j'eus à le ramener. Et en passant, abandonner à son triste sort mon ex éventuel amant d'un soir.

Mais une chose me trotte dans la tête depuis, je n'y avais pas pensé à l'instant, trop occupé à discuter avec mes démons internes.

Que faisait Albus là-bas ? Dans ce quartier pas si recommandable en cette nuit ?

Allait il voir quelqu'un là-bas ? Que ferait-il dans une zone de motels miteuse de ce petit village ?

Je crois que je devrais avoir une bonne conversation avec son père !

Mais que lui dirais-je ? Je suis allée noyer mon chagrin d'amour, causé par ta chère personne, dans un bar, et alors que j'allais raccompagner un charmant jeune homme pour faire plus ample connaissance, j'ai rencontré ton fils ?

J'en ai assez des humiliations avec lui, j'en ai assez de lui, toujours à me regarder de cette façon, s'il n'est pas en colère contre moi, ses yeux n'expriment alors que tristesse.

Je me lève et décide à aller vers le lac, me dégourdir les jambes et en profiter en même temps, pour me rappeler des jours où j'étais moi même élève à Poudlard.

Ça n'en a pas l'air mais ça me manque ces jours là, je jouais au quidditch comme je le voulais, j'étais une brute c'est vrai, mais je n'en étais pas moins un adolescent normal, un peu fauteur de trouble, mais un adolescent quand même.

Je m'assoie à même la pelouse, humant l'air si frais de cette fin de matinée, le lac s'étend devant moi, majestueux, limpide, éternel.

Les souvenirs commencent alors à m'envahir, le souvenir de ma première rencontre avec Potter, de notre première dispute, de notre premier match l'un contre l'autre, le souvenir du premier baiser d'une relation qu'on a tout les deux essayé d'oublier sans succès, enfin, au moins pour moi.

* * *

**POV Albus**

Hier, après être rentré de mon escapade nocturne, j'ai rencontré Scorpius.

Il était bizarre, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

A vrai dire, il se comporte bizarrement tous ces jours, je l'ai remarqué et je compte bien en parler avec lui.

Il me cache quelque chose j'en suis sûr, mais j'ai une idée de ce que ça peut bien être.

Scorpius est amoureux, de qui je ne sais pas.

Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop envie de penser aux problèmes de cœur de Scorpius, c'est un grand garçon, vacciné, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Ce dont je veux parler et à qui je veux penser est une copie conforme de mon ami, en plus mature, en plus sexy, la version virile de Malfoy !

Mes jours sont nuits et mes nuits sont jours avec lui.

Mes nuits sont jours, car je ne dors plus, en pensant à lui. Rêvant éveillé de sa chevelure de platine égayant mon existance.

Mes jours sont nuits, car je n'en peux plus sans lui, car tout est noir sans lui, sans cette possibilité de le toucher.

Pour sentir sa main contre la mienne, je fais des plans à la Serpentard pour faire tomber une fiole et essayer de la ramasser en même temps que lui.

L'instant où j'effleure sa main lorsqu'il me rend ma copie, est le summum des orgasmes pour moi.

Sa peau opaline est douce est mon but de cette vie, je vis pour le regarder, je vis pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je dois faire quelque chose, et je sais ce que je dois faire.

* * *

**POV Harry**

J'ai peur.

Enfin, toute ma vie j'ai eu peur.

J'avais toujours peur quand les Dursleys me mettait dans le minuscule placard au dessous des escaliers, j'avais peur qu'un monstre vienne me manger alors que je dormais, j'avais peur que Dudley vienne pour me frapper, j'avais peur de faire encore une fois un cauchemard.

J'avais peur pendant mes années à Poudlard.

Peur de Voldemort, qu'il vienne prendre ma vie comme il avait pris celles de mes parents, qu'il prenne la vie de mes amis, qu'il m'ôte tout espoir.

J'avais peur que Malfoy le rejoigne comme l'avait fait ses parents.

J'ai toujours peur.

Peur pour mon fils, qu'il ne se remette jamais de mon divorce avec sa mère.

Peur de Draco, qu'il continue de me traiter comme son ennemi, comme celui qui a ruiné une relation qui, je le pense, était vouée à l'échec.

J'étais jeune, je l'aimais.

Il me méprisait, je me défendais.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Le jour où je suis allée lui demander s'il avait rejoint celui dont on ne prononçait pas le nom. Je l'ai trouvé entrain de pleurer. Il avait refusé de se lier aux forces du mal, subit l'orage de ses parents, et est venu se réfugier à Poudlard auprès de Dumbeldore.

Je l'ai serré et réconforté, on s'est embrassé, notre histoire avait commencé.

Histoire éphémère pourtant, car lâche comme j'étais, j'ai refusé de continuer.

J'avais peur d'être jugé.

J'avais peur des titres que la gazette allait écrire à mon propos.

« Le survivant, homosexuel, le survivant au goût pour les mangemorts !».

J'avais peur de la réaction des autres, de mes amis, de Ginny. J'avais peur qu'elle me quitte.

Car oui, je l'aimais bien elle aussi, j'avais peur de lui faire du mal. Alors je lui ai fait du mal à lui, et il m'a haït.

J'ai peur, de son sourire, de la peine que je lis sur son visage, de l'amertume qui l'habite, qu'un soupçon de rancune reste dans son cœur à mon encontre.

Je suis un héros, j'ai tué le plus grand mage noir que cette existence aie connu, j'ai peur.

* * *

**POV Scorpius**

Albus est bizarre aujourd'hui.

Il sourit tout le temps, je le connais, c'est mon ami, c'est la personne que j'aime et je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose.

J'ai appris ses sourires par cœur. Et celui là ne présage rien de bon.

Je sens qu'il veut faire quelque chose, qui ne me plairait certainement pas.

Il entre dans la bibliothèque où je suis, assis à faire le devoir d'arithmancie. Il se dirige vers moi de sa démarche que j'aime tant. Il me salut et s'assoie.

Il commence à me parler, de tout et de rien comme son habitude.

De son père qui ne le laisse pas faire ce qu'il veut et qui se mêle de ses affaires.

De sa mère qui ne demande jamais de ses nouvelles.

De mon père et de combien il était « cool » aujourd'hui en cours quand il expliquait le pourquoi du comment de la préparation d'une je ne sais plus quelle potion.

Tout ce que je sais maintenant c'est que je veux qu'il arrête de parler.

Qu'il parte. Et qu'il me laisse me concentrer.

Car avec lui dans les parages je ne peux pas.

Mais il n'est pas d'accord, et il commence à me harceler de questions.

-Allez Scorp, elle s'appelle comment ?

Je lui réponds que je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Mais il n'arrête pas pour autant. Je sais combien il peut être insistant quand il le veut, surtout s'il est de bonne humeur.

-Allez ! Elle est jolie au moins la fille dont t'es amoureux !

Non mais de quoi il me parle là, une fille dont je suis amoureux, et puis quoi encore ? Il commence à délirer le petit Potter.

-Non Al, il n'y a pas de fille et je ne suis amoureux de personne.

J'insiste sur le personne, car ça me fait mal, lui qui ne sait rien de ce que je ressens. Lui, amoureux de mon père. Mon père amoureux du sien.

Parfois je me dis que je devrais tout lui déballer.

La vérité sur ce couple qui a été brisé avant même de pouvoir s'épanouir.

Un couple qui, s'il avait continué à exister, nous ne serions pas. Lui et moi. Je ne serais pas amoureux de lui. Je n'aurais pas eu à souffrir.

Mais je me dis enfin que non, les choses ont lieu parce qu'elles le doivent, que je ne dois pas souffrir en silence, que je dois faire quelque chose et changer ma destinée de mes mains. Je suis un malfoy nom de dieu ! Mon père a su dire non quand on a voulu lui imposer un futur de mangemort. Je peux dire non à ma souffrance et être le digne fils de Draco Malfoy !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est court c'est vrai, mais j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois^^

Merci pour vos reviews et au prochain chapitre !

Portgas.D.S


	5. Chapter 5

Synopsis : Quand le père et le fils tombent amoureux de la même personne...

Fandom : Harry Potter

Crédits : Tout est la merveilleuse J.K Rowling :)

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances!**

_**Portgas.D.S**_

* * *

**POV Harry**

L'école a décidé d'organiser un voyage pour les élèves de l'école. Les cinquième, sixième et septième années. Direction la France, pour visiter le grand musée du monde magique.

Ceci se fera en collaboration avec l'école de Beauxbattons, qui s'occupera également du logement.

Pour ceci, la direction a décidé de me nommer, avec Malfoy, responsables du déroulement de la visite. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, ni lui d'ailleurs, vu que les autres professeurs sont toujours occupés a organiser la coupe de feu qui aura lieu à l'école.

J'ai dû alors aller dans le bureau de Malfoy pour discuter du sujet, en essayant le plus possible de raccourcir l'entrevue. Pas que sa vue m'importune, loin de là, mais de peur de commettre un geste que je pourrai regretter plus tard.

En effet, ces derniers jours, je pense de plus en plus à lui, pire que quand j'étais étudiant. Ce n'est plus juste un sentiment d'adolescent, c'est un sentiment mûr, un amour fort. Je ne peux le nier, je n'ai jamais pu le nier, je n'ai juste jamais eu le courage de le défendre comme il se doit.

Malfoy m'a ouvert la porte, élégant comme toujours, froid d'apparence, mes ses yeux en disaient autre chose.

Il m'a invité à m'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du bureau. On a vite fait parlé du voyage, chacun de nous exposant précisément les idées qu'il avait. On a fini par nous entendre, et adopter quelques unes. Puis un silence s'installa, pas un de ces silences inconfortables, mais un silence de ceux qu'on aime en profiter. Quand on est avec une personne à laquelle on tient vraiment. Et là, je ne sais plus comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver debout, plaquant Draco sur son bureau. Je l'ai embrassé, ma fièvre m'emportant et l'emportant avec moi. Longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ces lèvres charnues sous les miennes, longtemps que je ne les avais pas torturées. Longtemps que je n'ai pas senti mon blond trembler sous moi. J'ai passé ma langue sur sa bouche, l'incitant à l'entrouvrir pour pouvoir insérer ma langue et détruire ce mur qu'on a bâti entre nous. Un ballet commença, endiablé, enflammé, je sentais mon désir et ma soif grandir au lieu de s'estomper, comme un vampire goûtant le sang humain pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

Tout se passait parfaitement, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et nous nous retournons en concert pour voir qui est la personne venue nous importuner.

* * *

**POV Albus**

J'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller avouer mon amour à l'amour de ma vie.

Je sais, courage ne rime pas avec Serpentard, mais je reste le fils de mon père.

J'ai pensé à ce que j'allais dire. Comment commencer.

« Professeur Malfoy, je vous aime ».

Court, précis, et il n'aura pas beaucoup de choses à analyse. Il connaît son nom, et je crois que le mot amour ne lui est pas inconnu non plus. L'amour n'est qu'une interaction après tout, une potion de sentiments, et les potions, ça le connait.

Je sors du dortoir en faisant attention à ne pas rencontrer Scorpius, il me demandera ce que je veux faire et je ne veux pas m'expliquer, je lui dirai après. Si tout va bien.

Je me dirige vers les cachots et je longe le long couloir, l'air froid me fait frissonner, mais je ne m'occupe pas de ça plus, j'ai une chose à faire maintenant et je la ferai.

Je toque à la porte du bureau de mon fantasme, mais je n'entend qu'un son de meuble poussé. Je prends ça pour une invitation à entrer et je pénètre directement dans le bureau.

Je n'aurai jamais dû le faire.

* * *

**POV Scorpius**

Je suis dans la bibliothèque depuis ce matin, essayant d'écrire le parchemin pour le devoir de potion que nous a donné mon père. On peut dire qu'il n'y aie pas allé de main morte. Oui, car faire une recherche à propos des remèdes où on utilise les écailles de dragon n'est pas un sujet à traiter en une semaine.

Perdu dans le livre où je faisais ma recherche, je n'ai pas fait attention à Albus entrant en trombe dans la vaste salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur la chaise devant moi, yeux gonflés, larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive, je tourne mes yeux pour voir tout le monde entrain de nous scruter et je décide de le sortir de là. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre dortoir, le silence nous entourant, interrompu de temps en temps par les sanglots de mon ami.

Je le précède et donne le mot de passe, nous entrons alors et je le dirige vers mon lit, je mets les stores et je jette un sort de silence. Il ne se décide pas pour autant pour parler, mais je vois ses épaules trembler. Je sens un nœud dans mon estomac, sa vue comme ça me torture alors que je ne peux rien pour lui. Il lève enfin ses yeux vers moi et me fais un sourire contrit. Je décide alors de lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas tu sais ?

Il hoche la tête mais ne dit toujours rien.

-Al, je suis ton meilleur ami, je ne te jugerai jamais, alors parle moi.

-Je ne peux rien dire Scorp, je me sens mal c'est tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin d'être avec toi là.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'approche de moi, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et je hume son odeur qui me rend fou.

-Je me sens si bien avec toi Scorp, si seulement tout était si simple...

J'écoute ses paroles, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je raffermis ma prise autour de lui et il lève son visage vers le mien, ses yeux, si verts, si purs me scrutent, et sa bouche m'appelle. Je fais alors ce que me dis tout mon être de faire, alors, je me penche et je l'embrasse. Il ne me repousse pas, alors je continue, forçant le passage dans cette cavité qui m'a toujours appelé.

Je sais que ce que je fais est mal. Je sais qu'il pleure à cause de mon père, car personne ne peut faire pleurer Albus, ni les mauvaises notes, ni les disputes, moi, rarement, enfin, je ne sais pas.

Je sens que ce que je fais est mal, il veut du réconfort, il ne m'aime pas, pas de ce genre d'amour que je veux, il ne voit en moi qu'une copie de mon père. Je ressemble tellement à Draco Malfoy, que je sers de substitut à mon ami, mais je ne m'en plaint pas, pas tant qu'il est avec moi, pas tant qu'il a besoin de moi.

Il dirige sa main vers ma cravate et la dénoue, je le laisse faire, je ne peux pas l'arrêter, je ne **veux** pas l'arrêter. Car j'en ai besoin aussi, de sa chaleur, la seule différence c'est que je moi, je l'aime lui, et non son père.

* * *

**POV Albus**

Je lève ma tête et ce que je vois me choque, Scorpius ressemble tellement à son père que je ne peux détourner mes yeux de lui. Il me regarde intensément, je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je lui ai répondu quand il m'a embrassé.

Je suis entrain de profiter de mon ami, c'est son père que je veux, mais je me jette dans ses bras pour compenser mon manque.

Je n'ai jamais su qu'il avait des penchants gay, ou au moins bi, mais je m'en formalise pas, je lui demanderai après, peut être, s'il veut encore me parler, s'il ne me voit pas comme une espèce de profiteur, s'il ne me déteste pas après ce que je compte faire.

Je me concentre sur les sensations grisantes qui m'inondent, il est si habile de sa langue. Je ne me bats pas pour prendre le dessus, loin de moi l'idée de dominer. Je le laisse mener l'échange et je me contente d'en jouir.

L'embrasser ne me suffit plus, je lui alors dénoue la cravate tout en continuant à l'embrasser, et commence à caresser sa peau dénudée, imaginant que c'est mon amour. Je le sens alors me pousser contre le lit, puis commencer à couvrir ma peau de baisers, je gémis quand il prend mon téton droit entre ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et sens la culpabilité me submerger.

Je dois l'arrêter !

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez^^


	6. Chapter 6

Synopsis : Quand le père et le fils tombent amoureux de la même personne...

Fandom : Harry Potter

Crédits : Tout est la merveilleuse J.K Rowling :)

_**Portgas.D.S**_

* * *

**POV Albus**

On est dans le train là, direction la France, direction Beauxbattons.

Un voyage avec l'école, mais ça ne m'enchante pas tant que ça.

Je suis en mauvais termes avec mon meilleur ami, je ne peux plus supporter de regarder mon père, et mon professeur n'a d'yeux que pour celui-ci.

Tout va mal de chez mal et je ne sens pas ce voyage, non je ne le sens pas.

Scorpius est à côté de moi, il ne me parle pas. Mais je ne le blâme pas, après ce que j'ai fait, il a le droit de me faire la tête.

La dernière fois, on s'est embrassé, j'ai été entreprenant, j'ai dénoué sa cravate et commencé à le caresser, et lui, il m'a encouragé, en fait, il a été le premier à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai été blessé et j'avoue que je ne cherchais que du réconfort, aux détriments des sentiments de mon ami.

Je n'ai jamais su qu'il cachait tout ça dans son cœur, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé et j'ai toujours cru qu'il était hétéro.

Ce jour là, j'ai découvert que Scorpius était gay.

Ce jour là, j'ai découvert que Scorpius était amoureux de moi.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour le repousser et tout arrêter, un instant de lucidité peut être, car j'avoue que son contact était enivrant, mais je ne voulais pas de ça comme ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'ai profité de lui, je ne voulais pas profiter de lui. Scorpius m'est très cher, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, alors autant le blesser moi même, ou bien qu'il pense que je l'ai trahi après que le pire soit commis.

Depuis le jour, j'essaie de lui parler, mais je n'arrive à lui arracher que des bribes de mots, qu'il se force à m'accorder. Il a été blessé.

* * *

**POV Scorpius**

Je me sens mal, très mal.

Je ne veux pas aller en France.

J'ai demandé à mon père que je reste à Poudlard au lieu d'aller avec eux mais il a refusé. Il était catégorique et on n'insiste pas quand Draco Malfoy dit non.

Je ne voulais pas y aller car Albus y serait. Et que je serais obligé à lui parler, car je ne veux pas que les mauvaises langues commencent à dire tout et n'importe quoi sur nous.

J'ai même été obligé de m'asseoir à ses côtés, obligé à humer son odeur, obligé à le sentir bouger contre moi, à entendre sa voix. J'essaie de me convaincre de lui parler, car oui, il a essayé de me parler depuis la dernière fois. J'ai été le premier à me jeter sur lui, une faute pour moi, il ne m'a pas repoussé, une pour lui, il a voulu arrêter mais je n'ai pas pu, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de continuer, mais il n'a pas voulu. Il ne voulait pas profiter de moi alors que je lui donnais la permission de le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait passé si nous avions continué, peut être qu'il a raison mais maintenant mon ego en a pris un coup qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

Je pense que je vais lui parler, car oui, c'est de ma faute si cette tension est là entre nous, je vais prendre sur mon cœur pour ne pas perdre mon ami de toujours.

* * *

**POV Harry **

Je sens une grande tension entre Albus et Scorpius et je me doute vraiment du pourquoi de l'histoire. Enfin, je crois que c'est à cause de moi et de Malfoy, notre baiser, qui n'avait pas à avoir lieu, l'a traumatisé au point d'en vouloir à son ami.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange maintenant, ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que mon fils m'a vu avec Draco.

Oui, je l'appelle par son nom maintenant, car malgré mes réticences et tous les événements passés, mon cœur n'a pas pu répondre non à l'appel du sien. Il m'aime toujours. Je l'aime toujours. Qu'est ce qui m'empêche d'être heureux alors?

Je sens une main sur la mienne, de fins et longs doigts blancs me la caressent, reconnaissables entre tous, nobles comme leur détenteur.

« Tu devrais lui parler » Me souffle-t-il.

Je sais de qui il parle, il me comprend parfaitement. Son fils à lui le sait déjà, il a toujours su d'ailleurs.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie, cherchant de mes yeux le compartiment d'Albus.

* * *

**POV Albus**

Depuis tout à l'heure je ne cesse de jeter des regards furtifs au garçon endormis près de moi, il y a de là treize minutes pour être exact que ses paupières se sont fermées pour cacher son regard acier de ma vue.

Je me sens chamboulé tout à coup, l'autre fois je l'ai embrassé, lui, non son père, je l'avais senti lui, et j'avais aimé. Peut on aimer caresser quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas, ou du moins, qu'on ne désire pas ?

Mes yeux se lèvent pour tomber sur ceux de mon père, son visage me regardant à travers la porte du compartiment me paraît inquiet. Il doit s'inquiéter, lui, qui m'a pourri ma vie avec ses Malfoy est une mauvaise personne pour que je le trouve dans les bras du même Malfoy, haletant sous ses baisers et caresses. Qu'est il arrivé à mon père ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des penchants homosexuels. Il me fait signe de m'approcher, je me lève, faisant soin de ne pas réveiller Scorpius et vais à son encontre.

Il commence à réfléchir, je sens ses neurones fondre sous la tension à laquelle ils les soumet, tellement il a peur de sortir une connerie et se noyer plus devant moi.

Je ne parle pas, je ne l'encourage pas, c'est à lui de s'expliquer de toute façon, comme un grand, comme moi je compte faire avec mon ami de toujours, s'il veut toujours me considérer comme tel.

« Je crois qu'on doit parler » me sort-il, ingénieux toujours quand il vient à parler.

« J'écoute »

Mon regard sur lui se fait insistant, comme si je pouvais lire ses gestes et deviner s'il me ment ou pas. Mais non, ça ne sera pas le cas, mon père n'est pas vraiment le roi de l'éloquence, mais il n'est absolument pas un menteur. En fait, ce qui me fait peur, c'est ce qu'il va dire, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me sortir comme excuse, j'ai peur d'une vérité qu'il va peut être m'énoncer à l'instant.

« Harry, ce que tu as vu l'autre fois... » Essaye-t-il de commencer, mais s'arrête dans son élan, réunissant pour la n-ème fois ses pensées.

« Dr.. Malfoy et moi nous sommes réconciliés, enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que, on n'avait marre de nos joutes verbales à chaque fois, en plus, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que, avant de me marier avec ta mère, lui et moi étions amants »

La nouvelle me choque, je reste la bouche ouverte telle une carpe, mon père et le premier homme dont je suis tombé amoureux étaient amants, avant même que je ne sois né, je commence à comprendre des choses, pourquoi mon géniteur n'a jamais été heureux avec ma mère, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient elle lui rappelait ça soit disant honteuse histoire d'antan, pourquoi quand il a su que mon professeur de potion était enseignant ici, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue, pourquoi il hésitait l'autre fois à frapper à sa porte, pourquoi il se trouvait devant sa porte. Tout ça a du sens maintenant, les faits s'enchaînent et ne peuvent être plus logiques.

Je baisse ma tête, ses paroles en boucle dans ma tête et je peux m'empêcher d'être heureux pour mon père malgré le poignard enfoui tout au fond de mon cœur.

* * *

**POV Scorpius**

Je faisais semblant de dormir, je ne voulais pas sentir ce malaise entre nous, ça me blesse, ça me brûle. Il est sorti parler à son père et est revenu, maintenant,à mes côtés, il me jette des regards de temps en temps, regards que je ne comprends pas. Veux-t-il s'excuser auprès de moi, pour la millième fois ?

Je pense que je devrais lui donner sa chance, après tout, c'est lui, Albus, c'est la personne avec qui j'ai fait les cent coups. C'est à moi qu'il a fait son coming out le premier, il avait peur de mon jugement plus que celui de son propre père.

J'ouvre alors mes yeux comme si je me réveillais d'un bon somme, je le trouve les larmes aux yeux, comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas Albus le bébé qui pleure, mais Albus l'homme qui le fait. Larmes silencieuses coulant de ses yeux, et je ne peux empêcher ma main, encore une fois, d'aller les effacer. Instinctivement, plus fort que moi, je ne peux que le consoler. Il se jette alors dans mes bras, déblatérant des excuses et autres paroles incompréhensibles.

« Désol...éé, pas..f..exprès, papa ..vec ton père, savais...quoi f..re ree, Scorp, ne me lai...sse ja..mais jamais jamais jamais ! »

« Je ne te laisserai jamais Al' »

« _Je vis pour toi _» continuai-je pour moi-même.

Le train s'arrête, nous sommes arrivés, nous descendons et nous suivons nos camarades, père et Mr Potter guident tout ce petit monde vers la sortie de la gare.

La route n'est pas longue, nous arrivons rapidement à l'école des Beauxbattons, la demeure se dresse majestueuse devant nous, pas autant que Poudlard, mais ça reste assez impressionnant. Père discute avec la directrice alors que notre professeur de DFCM nous conduit vers nos dortoirs, une chambre par deux et je suis bien sûr avec mon ami de toujours. Nous pénétrons tous les deux dans la chambre, deux lits sont disposés de part et d'autre de la chambre, celle-ci est dans les tons orange clair, une chambre de filles typique en somme, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur les détails. Je dépose mes bagages et regarde dans sa direction. Il est assis sur son lit et me regarde, je fais de même, l'encourageant à s'exprimer.

« Scorp', je peux te parler ? »

* * *

**POV Albus**

J'entre dans la chambre, dont les couleurs m'agressent les yeux. Je jette mes bagages par terre et je m'assoie, je dois lui parler, je dois lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois. Il a le droit de savoir.

Il me regarde, je sens ma confiance augmenter et je me décide à me lancer.

« Scorp', je peux te parler ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, vas y » Me répond-il en s'asseyant confortablement sur son propre lit.

« Mon père, il sort avec le tien »

« Je sais »

Je suis choqué qu'il l'aie su sans me le dire mais je ne commente pas, sachant pertinemment que je n'en ai pas le droit, moi aussi je lui cachais des choses.

« Je suis amoureux de ton père »

« Je sais »

Là je reste coi, il le savait, il le savait et il m'a embrassé l'autre fois. Je ne comprend pas, alors il me devance et répond à ma question muette.

« Je le savais depuis toujours, tous tes gestes en témoignaient, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de te vouloir aussi. Tu n'es pas juste un ami pour moi Al', tu es bien plus »

Sur ces paroles, il se lève et sort, me laissant pantois dans la chambre, avec mes pensées incohérentes, une seule phrase pourtant a réussi à se coller dans ma petite tête.

« _Tu n'es pas juste un ami pour moi Al'_ »

* * *

En retard comme toujours, mais il est bien là enfin le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos remarques.


End file.
